barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
All Mixed Up
All Mixed Up '''is the 34th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids are planning on having a picnic outside. But, when Stephen has trouble following directions for a recipe of lemonade, Barney ensures him that following directions is easy and can be fun! '''Educational Theme: Following Directions and Perseverance Stories: None Song List Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Hannah *Danny *Kim *Stephen *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Trivia *'Maurice Scott' performed in the Barney costume for this episode. He would return in Movin' and Groovin' to film the additional white-screen moments. *This group (Danny, Hannah, Stephen and Kim) also appeared in Alice in Wonderland. *Kim wears the same clothes from I Like To Be A Hero and ABC Animals. And a long hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from Rumpunzel. and the same shorts from A Different Kinds of Homes In The World. And a two hair-styles. *Danny wears the same clothes from I Like To Be A Hero and Goldilocks and the Three Bears. And a short hair. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Looking For Rabbits. And a short hair. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Consequence". *Maurice Scott performed in the Barney costume for this episode. *This could've been the first episode to be filmed after David Joyner left because Maurice Scott performed Barney in this episode, then after production for this episode, Josh Martin came and took over. *None of these kids Danny, Hannah, Kim and Stephen appear in the next episode Oh, Brother...She's My Sister. Audio from All Mixed Up! # Barney Theme Song (All Mixed Up!'s version) (Clip from Home Sweet Homes! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Who One (All Mixed Up!) (Clip from A Splash, Party Please! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Barney We're Gonna Have a Picnic (1997 Version) (Clip from My Family and Me! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Time For Us To Leaving Soon! (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring..., Waiting for Santa and All Mixed Up!) # Mom in the kitchen! (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from Puppy Love!, It's Raining, It's Pouring..., Waiting for Santa and All Mixed Up!) # Barney I love you Part 45 (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!, Puppy Love!, It's Raining, It's Pouring..., Waiting for Santa and All Mixed Up!, and On Again, Off Again) # Barney comes to life (All Mixed Up!) (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Stella arrive in Finland (Clip from Easy Does It! (with the audio) and Audio from Camera Safari (episode) and All Mixed Up!) # Hi Baby Bop (All Mixed Up!) (with toys) (Clip from Barney Safety and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # School Days is over! (Clip and audio from May I Help You? and Audio from Be a Friend and All Mixed Up!) # Barney and kids saying "OOOOHHH". (Clip from Trading Places! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Barney The Clapping Song (1997 Version) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Uh-Oh! Stella left her suscase before leaving! (Clip and audio from What a World We Share and Audio from Round and Round We Go (Robert: Thanks for Everything Barney!) and All Mixed Up!) # Let's play animal games! (Clip and audio from ABC Animals and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Maybe Not (All Mixed Up!'s version) (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Let's Play Simian Says (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Tummy (All Mixed Up!) (Clip from Circle of Friends! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Let's Go Inside when it's Raining!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Barney The Barney Bag (Season 4 Version) (Clip from Are We There Yet? and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Let's Make Our Own Beanbag! (Clip from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Barney Mr. Sun (1997 Version) (Clip from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Hi Baby Bop (All Mixed Up!) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # It's a Baby Chick! (Clip and audio from At Home with Animals and Audio from Barney Safety, First Day of School and All Mixed Up!) # Let's Go Inside and To Put on Our Own Circus! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Hi Min (All Mixed Up!) (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Mario says "That will be Great!". (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # The Barney comes to life while kids I did jump rope again! (Clip from My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode) (with the audio) and Audio from Are We There Yet? and All Mixed Up!) # Barney Try and Try Again (1997 Version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # It's Miss Etta! (Clip from A Picture of Health and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Kathy leave in the library until... Go to Shawn's snappy snappy snacks! (Clip and audio from Are We There Yet? and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Horses to ride in the Castle! (Clip and audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Why Salt Barney (All Mixed Up!) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Barney The More We Crank The Handle (1997 Version) (Clip and audio from All Mixed Up!) # Kim is eating a carrot! (Clip and audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Let's Eat a Pizza! (Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # YAY! (All Mixed Up!) (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Rebecca Garcia leaving (Clip and audio from Hola, Mexico! and Audio from Once a Pond a Time and All Mixed Up!) # It's STOP RAINING! (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Let's go inside and find some hot and cold in the sink! (Clip and audio from It's Hot! It's Cold! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Everybody ready for Blast Off! (Clip and audio from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney's Super Singing Circus, It's Time for Counting, It's Hot! It's Cold! and All Mixed Up) # Baby Bop leave from All Mixed Up (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Stella's Breads! (Clip and audio from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from It's a Rainy Day!, A World of Friends! (1st), A World of Friends! (2nd), The Exercise Circus!, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Twice Is Nice! (1st), All Mixed Up!, Twice Is Nice! (2nd), Once Upon a Time (home video), Barney's Beach Party and It's Home To Me!) # Barney I love you (All Mixed Up's version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from All Mixed Up! and Squares, Squares Everywhere!) # Kenneth is leave before check the egg (Clip and audio from At Home with Animals and Audio from All Mixed Up! and Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney I love you (2003 version) (Clip from Puppy Love! and Audio from Day & Night! and All Mixed Up!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (All Mixed Up's version) (Clip from Bunches of Boxes! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Barney comes to play (All Mixed Up!) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Barney Says Segment (All Mixed Up!) (August 2008 - Scott) # And remember, I Love You! (All Mixed Up!'s version) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Barney End Credits (All Mixed Up!'s version) (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (All Mixed Up's version) * (Clip from Bunches of Boxes! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) * (we see a boy and girl is smelling flowers in the garden) * Child Kid: Hey everybody! It's time for Barney says! Barney End Credits (All Mixed Up!'s version) (final audio from All Mixed Up!) and it also returns until... 2000 * (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) * (roll credits with shoes with CGI TV set) Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation